


-

by Regis



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-26
Updated: 2005-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [-](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363705) by schnitzel1377. 



\- Как, ты не помнишь?  
Нет, ты не помнишь. Ты не помнишь его руки, запутавшиеся в твоих волосах и притягивающие тебя ближе, когда ты становишься на колени между его ног. Ты не помнишь его рот, это восхитительное чувство, когда твоя напряженная плоть входит в него дюйм за дюймом. Ты не помнишь его ноги, которые он раздвигает только для тебя и смыкает на твоей талии, принуждая двигаться быстрее. Ты не помнишь вкус его пота. Ты не помнишь, как он стонет, когда кончает.   
Ты не помнишь.  
В горле внезапно становится сухо, ты чувствуешь, как сильно ты возбужден. Ты нервно сглатываешь и делаешь шаг назад.  
\- Так что я должен помнить?


End file.
